Now or Never
by jessi0129
Summary: Tony to the rescue. Tony helps out his friend Bruce by going and retrieving the one thing from Bruce's past, Tony knows he'll never do by himself. Bruce is grateful.


The whole team was sitting around the TV. Monday nights had been dubbed 'Movie Mondays' and each week a different person had a chance to pick the movie of the night. Tonight was Pepper's turn, so of course being a girl she picked The Notebook.

"Oh, come one Pep. No one but you, Jane and Darcy want to watch this." Tony whined.

"Oh, please Tony stop it. Steve and Thor haven't seen and neither has Bruce." Pepper rolled her eyes. "Actually, now that I think about it, I doubt anyone but Jane, Darcy and I have seen this. So shut your mouth."

Everyone chuckled at the now pouting Tony Stark, as Pepper commanded Jarvis to start the movie. They were about half way through the movie when Bruce heaved a sigh and started to get up and leave.

"Ah, ah. Where are you going?" Tony asked, pushing Bruce's shoulder back down. "If I have to endure this, so do you."

Bruce pulled off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. When he looked Tony in the eyes, there was a noticeable red rim around them.

"Bruce." Pepper sat up straight. "What wrong, sweetheart?"

Tony paused the movie, grabbing the attention of everyone else in the room. Bruce half laughed, through his attempt not to cry.

"It's nothing." He said, fiddling with his glasses. "Really."

"My friend, you must tell us what is on your mind." Thor boomed from across the sitting area.

"Yeah, Bruce. What's going on? You never let emotions slip like this." Steve coaxed.

"It's just… It's just this movie… It reminds me of someone."

"Who?" Jane asked as she walked over to sit on the arm rest of Bruce's chair.

Bruce hung his head, not answering for a few minutes. While Jane rubbed his back.

"Bruce?" Pepper tried to get him to answer.

When he looked up at her, she was taken aback by the free falling tears.

"Betty." Bruce had through a sniff. "Betty Ross."

* * *

"I feel so bad for Bruce." Pepper said while crawling into her side of the bed.

"I know, the poor guy." Tony agreed. "I just wish there was something I could do-"

Pepper saw a the idea growing across Tony's face. Giving him an uncertain look. "Tony, I don't know if that's a good idea. What if he doesn't want to her around because of the danger he's afraid of putting her in."

"Oh, Pepper. You saw who torn up he was. I can't let my best friend continue to feel that way. Besides, he has more than enough control. He won't hurt her, and he deserves to be happy… That's it. That's my new goal in life. My new job is to make sure Bruce Banner no longer deprive himself of things that he loves, needs, and will make him happy."

* * *

"Hey, Tony"

"Heeeyyy, Steeevee"

Tony swiveled around in his chair, telling Jarvis to close down whatever he was looking at. Steve quirked eyebrow up at the secrecy.

"What you up to, Stark?"

"N-nothing." Tony tilted his head, with his trademark Tony Stark grin.

"You honestly expect me to believe you?" Steve smiled, walking up to the workbench Tony was at.

Tony sighed heavily. "Ugh, fine I'll tell you but only because you are the star spangled man with a plan."

"Don't start." Steve pointed, as Tony swiveled back around and brought the screens again.

Steve leaned in to get a better look at what seemed to be new paper clippings, and all sorts of other information on… Dr. Elizabeth Ross.

"Elizabeth Ross?" Steve asked out loud. "Wait, is that Elizabeth Ross, as in Bruce's Betty Ross?"

"You got it, old man." Tony smiled, Steve glared at him. "That is her. And, I'm gonna go get her."

"Tony-"

"Don't even try. Pepper beat you to it last night. You aren't gonna change my mind. I'm doing this for Bruce. He needs this, you saw him. Think about those eyes, and then tell me not to." Tony challenged.

A small smile broke out across Steve's face. Knowing Tony was doing this truly for Bruce, and really truly for the fact that he cared about his friend and teammate, made Steve almost proud. Weird.

"Alright. You need any help?"

"Nope." Tony hoped off his stool. "I'm gonna go get around to get her. Just have Bruce here when I get back. I'll text you when we're about an half an hour out. Okay, muscles?"

"Got it." Steve saluted, gaining a laugh from Tony as he exited the lab. Things were getting better between them, and both Steve and Tony were excited over it.

* * *

By the time Tony had made it to Willowdale it was two in the afternoon, and it being Saturday he could only hope Betty would be home. Because, if she wasn't he was prepared to sit on her porch and wait until she came home.

As he walked to the door he felt himself growing nervous, he knew there was no reason to be but he just prayed that this would all go smoothly and Betty would be excited at the chance to see her long lost love, and not the complete opposite. Because, if he came back Betty-less he would have a lot of explaining to do with his best friend/lab partner.

Tony rang the doorbell, but didn't hear any movement. He was about to give up and find a comfortable spot to wait, when the door opened and a tall brunette answered the door breathlessly.

"Hello" She smiled.

She was beautiful. Long dark brunette hair in loose curls. Evenly pale, porcelain skin, with ice blue eyes. Tony immediately knew why Bruce loved her so much, she was stunning.

Clearing his throat, Tony put out his hand. "Hello, Ms. Ross?"

"Yes? Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, well. I was wondering if _you_ could help me with something."

"Okay, I'm sorry but I don't think I know who you are."

"Oh, Tony Stark."

Betty's eyes grew wide, which caused Tony's lips to twitch into a smirk.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark but I think you have the wrong house. I do not have any contact with my father and whatever you are working on for him I want absolutely nothing to do with. And, no I will not give you any information on how you can contact him."

Betty went to slam the door, but Tony caught it.

"I umm" Tony laughed, Betty glared at him. "That's not what I'm here for."

Betty looked at him quizzingly, opening the door back up slowly. "Then what are you here for, Mr. Stark?"

"Well, you see I have this friend. He's about 5'9", brown curly hair, glasses. You heard of him?"

Betty stared at Tony in complete and utter shock. Bruce? Could he really be talking about Bruce? Her Bruce? He was here? In the U.S.? And, friends with Tony Stark?

"Br-Bruce Banner?" Betty stuttered.

"Yes." Tony lit up. "Bruce Banner!"

Betty slammed the door again, this time managing to get it shut. She leads against the door, trying to regulate her breathing. She was so shocked that Tony Stark was here at her house talking about Bruce. And, they were friends? But, why was he here? Was Bruce okay? Where was he? Could she see him? Did he want to see her? Did she want to see him? As she pulled herself together she opened the door back up to see a confused, and startled Tony Stark still standing there.

"Where is he?"

* * *

"Come on, come on. Let's go, everyone in the kitchen." Steve hollered, trying to get everyone in the same room at once was like herding cats. Absolutely impossible. But, somehow he had managed it. Now was the task of keeping them there. Tony had texted him twenty minutes earlier, so he only had ten minutes. This was good, because that's probably how long he'd be able to keep up ringleader.

"What do you want Steve?" Clint groaned as he flopped down on the bar stool next to Natasha.

"Yes my brother, what is so important that we all must gather together at such a time."

"Thor, it's eight o'clock." Steve rolled his eyes. "It's not that late."

"Alright, well what is it." Clint asked impatiently.

"I have a surprise. Well, Tony has a surprise." Steve corrected himself, looking at Pepper. She just smiled at him. He could see her nerves acting up, which made him a little nervous, he glanced quickly at Bruce. Gaining confused looks from everyone.

"Oh, god." Bruce groaned, setting his cup of tea down. "What did he do? Is that why he's been gone all day?"

"No, no. Bruce, it's nothing like that." Steve reassured him.

At that moment Steve received a text.

_'Alright, El Capi-tan. We are in the elevator. Be there in five' –Starkster._

Steve smiled at his phone, and slipped it back in his pocket.

"Okay, Tony will be here in five."

* * *

Betty watched as the floor pinged by slowly but surely. Her nerves growing along with the numbers. Tony had obviously noticed her hand shaking, because it took in his and gripped it tight.

"It's okay." He said trying to calm her down.

"Oh, Tony. What if he doesn't want to see him?" Betty shook.

Tony turned to her and smiled sweetly.

"Betty, trust me. He wants to see you."

Betty bit her lip in uncertainty. She didn't have any more time to think because as she turned back to the doors they slid slowly open. Revealing a large, expensively decorated kitchen/bar area.

In front of her was a large blonde, obviously the Norse God, Thor, Tony had warned her about. Three women seated at small couch a little distance from the island. Two people at the island, one was a woman with a halo of bright red hair, the other a muscular man with strong features, and short dark hair. Then there was the unmistakable Captain American, or Steve Rogers as she just recently learned. But, the one person that she truly saw was the back of the short brunette, with the sweet curls she had dreamed about so often. He was wearing the trademark purple button up she loved so much. She immediately wanted to run into his arms but held herself back.

"Uh-hum" Tony cleared his throat. "Guys, I have a surprise."

Everyone snapped their heads around to look at Tony. Everyone stared wordlessly as Betty stepped out of the elevator.

Bruce was frozen. Bolted to the floor. Awe struck. His heart stopping. Throat closing. Vision blurring. Betty? It was Betty? His Betty? Here? With him?

Betty quickly walked past Tony, propelling herself at Bruce. Holding him an iron grip. Once Bruce's brain caught up with him, he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. Hoisting her up in the arm. Kissing her passionately. They held, and kissed so tightly as if they didn't the other would disappear forever.

When they pulled away it was obvious to everyone they were both crying. "Bruce." Betty breathed, running her hands through his hair. "Don't ever leave me again. D-don't. P-please" Her voice broke into another sob, as she hung her head.

Bruce took hold of the sides of her face, raising it to look into his eyes, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "Never."

"Promise? You have to promise. I don't want to hear in three months how its unsafe for me to be here, and then you run off again. I-I don't care what you think you are, or could do. He's never hurt me once, and I know he won't."

"Betty…" Bruce shook his head.

"No, Bruce." Betty wiped her face with the back of her hand, pulling herself together. "I don't want to hear it. You have a choice, and you have to make it now. It's either I stay… forever. Or I go, and never come back."

Bruce searched her eyes for any weakness, finding none he looked around the room at his friends looking for help. And, it was obvious he wasn't getting any.

With a sigh. "I love you. I've always loved you. But, if you're gonna do this, you have to be absolutely sure it's what you want. Because, Betty your father-"

"Banner." Betty huffed, flopping her arms to her sides. "I could care less about my father. I haven't spoken to him since Harlem-"

"Wait." Tony interrupted. "You were there? Badass."

Betty smiled at him, and then turned and looked at Bruce with pride. "I was. And. Guess. What. He didn't hurt me!" Betty hollered playfully.

"Alright, alright." Bruce laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. "Forever?"

Betty squealed, and jumped into Bruce's arms kissing him. Gaining laughs from everyone.

* * *

Everyone had settled in for another movie. It was Clint's turn, and of course he choose Transformers: Dark Side of The Moon.

"Before for we get this party started I'm gonna grab something to drink. Anyone want anything?" Tony offered.

"No."

"No thanks."

As Tony walked out of the room Bruce slipped out from under Betty, grabbing a quick kiss on his way.

"Hey Tony." Bruce hollered after him.

"Yeah, buddy?" Tony asked, pouring himself a rum and coke.

"I just.. Ya know." Bruce gestured to the other room.

"I know." Tony laughed, patting Bruce on the shoulder. "You're welcome."

"Thanks." Bruce replied with a small smile.

"She's a great girl." Tony said, taking a drink.

Bruce turned to look through the door. Seeing Betty laugh with Jane. She notices Bruce looking her way, and blows him a kiss.

He smirks. "Yeah, she is."

"Come on, buddy. We've got badass robots to watch." Tony says, escorting Bruce back to the living room.

"Bumblebee is still the best.

"Ugh." Tony scoffs. "Please, no one's got shit on Optimus."


End file.
